Stranded: Cagayan
, Santa Ana, , | seasonrun = | filmingdates = | episodes = 14 | season = 11 | days = 39 | survivors = 18 | winner = Richard Hatch | runnerup = Brenda Lowe Gabby Pascuzzi | tribes = | viewership = | cast = | intro = | previous = | next = }}Stranded: Cagayan, also unofficially known as Stranded: Cagayan — Brawn vs. Brains vs. Beauty, is the eleventh season of Stranded. Twists/Changes *'Brawn vs. Brains vs. Beauty:' The division of the tribes is based on the most prominent personal attributes of each castaway. **The tribe is the "Brains" tribe; consisting of players who mostly rely on intelligence to get by in life. **The tribe is the "Beauty" tribe; consisting of players who mostly rely on their looks and social skills. **The tribe is the "Brawn" tribe; consisting of players who mostly rely on their brute strength and endurance. * Isle of the Dead: In a drastic, game-changing twist, when a player gets voted out from Tribal Council, that player will not be eliminated right away. Instead, they will go to the Isle of the Dead, where they will fend for themselves during their entire stay. When the next person gets voted out, the two players will compete in a "duel". The winner gets to stay at the island, while the loser is eliminated from the game for good. At a certain point, the last person standing on Isle of the Dead will return to the main game and will continue his/her pursuit of the one million dollar prize and the title of Sole Survivor. * Challenges: In the advent of the Isle of the Dead duels, this season featured several challenges both for reward and immunity. * Returning Players: Three returning players are going to return to compete with a new batch of castaways. These returnees are former contestants who encompassed the theme of "Brawn vs. Brains vs. Beauty". *'Hidden Immunity Idol:' While the current format still applies, there is also the option to combine two idols to create a "super idol" that can be played after the votes are read to save any player still in the game. * Tribe Switch: A tribe switch occurred on Day 9 at the final 15, shuffling the remaining castaways into three tribes of five. * Early Merge: This season merged with twelve castaways in the game. * Final Three and Nine-Person Jury: Two finalists would face an 9-person jury. Castaways Episode Guide Voting History } | | | | | | | | | |- | align="left" | align="left" nowrap|Rafe | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | |- | align="left" | align="left" nowrap|Tyson | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | colspan="1" bgcolor="darkgrey"| | | | |- | align="left" | align="left" nowrap|Wendell | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | colspan="2" bgcolor="darkgrey"| | | | |- | align="left" | align="left" nowrap|Chelsea | | | | | | | | | | | | | | colspan="3" bgcolor="darkgrey"| | | | |- | align="left" | align="left" nowrap|Peih-Gee | | | | | | | | | | | | | colspan="4" bgcolor="darkgrey"| | | | |- | align="left" | align="left" nowrap|Amanda | | | | | | | | | | | |colspan="5" bgcolor="darkgrey"| | | | |- | align="left" | align="left" nowrap|Vytas | | | | | | | | | | |colspan="6" bgcolor="darkgrey"| | | | |- | align="left" | align="left" nowrap|Marissa | | | | | | | | | |colspan="7" bgcolor="darkgrey"| | | | |- | align="left" | align="left" nowrap|Joe | | | | | | | | |colspan="8" bgcolor="darkgrey"| | | | |- | align="left" | align="left" nowrap|Kellyn | | | | | | | | colspan="1" |colspan="25" bgcolor="darkgrey"| |- | align="left" | align="left" nowrap|Carolyn | | | | | | colspan="1" |colspan="25" bgcolor="darkgrey"| |- | align="left" | align="left" nowrap|Jason | | | | | colspan="2" | colspan="1" |colspan="25" bgcolor="darkgrey"| |- | align="left" | align="left" nowrap|Fabio | | | | colspan="1" |colspan="25" bgcolor="darkgrey"| |- | align="left" | align="left" nowrap|Monica | | | colspan="2" | colspan="1" |colspan="25" bgcolor="darkgrey"| |- | align="left" | align="left" nowrap|David | | colspan="1" | colspan="1" | colspan="25" bgcolor="darkgrey"| |}